


Day 162 - Take me to the edge

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [162]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>He is floating, high on arousal, his body left behind on the sofa, back arched, Sherlock’s lips moving against his skin.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily J/S fix? You've come to the right woman.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 162 - Take me to the edge

He is floating, high on arousal, his body left behind on the sofa, back arched, Sherlock’s lips moving against his skin.

He feels his orgasm building, taking him even higher, digs his heels and fingers into the leather and then... then Sherlock stops. Again.

John is falling back into his own body and he makes a slightly tortured sound, the sharp edge of _yes, almost, God so close_ already fading. 

John has no idea for how long this has been going on, or how often Sherlock has brought him to the edge already. 

Each time after Sherlock had stopped pleasuring John he shoved a hand down his own pants and stroked himself. And each time he made himself stop _just before_.

Just like now. His face bears an almost painful expression and John finds himself whispering, “No, don’t stop.”

Relief crosses Sherlock’s face and he pushes his hand back, strokes himself hard and quick until he comes with an open-mouthed moan.

Then he wraps his hand around the base of John’s cock, his strokes made slick by his own come, and sucks the head into his mouth. John slams his head against the armrest and his orgasm hits him so hard, it is almost painful.

After John’s shout has faded, all that’s left in the air is two men’s harsh breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'lubricant'.


End file.
